Parte Do Nosso Futuro
by Taimatsu Kinjou
Summary: - Sinto muito Tenka... - pensou fechando os olhos se deixando afundar cada vez mais na escuridão. Seu corpo se agitou com um ofego e sentiu o ar dando lugar a água em seus pulmões, não tinha muito mais tempo e isso parecia algo reconfortante agora. (Escrito em 2015)


**N/A:** _Os personagens de Donten ni Warau não me pertecem. E está história não tem fins lucrativos._

.

.

.

Aquele foi o seu adeus, um adeus que não desejava, mas necessário. Agora sentia o corpo ser puxado para baixo por uma força invisível, o ar bater contra sua pele pálida enquanto ganhava velocidade e se aproximava da água, mas para seus olhos tudo parecia passar tão devagar, quase numa tortura, seu desejo era ser engolido pela escuridão naquele instante.

Por um momento seus olhos claros encontraram pela última vez os escuros do Kumoh mais velho, aqueles olhos expressivos que tanto o fascinavam e lhe traziam uma sensação calmante. Ao fundo podia ver o céu nublado se abrindo lentamente, deixando os primeiros raios de sol visíveis depois de tantos dias escuros e chuvosos, isso o fez sorrir. Tenka realmente era quem trazia o sol àquele lugar, a luz em meio a escuridão.

\- Tenka. - o líder dos Fuuma pensou - Será que um dia você vai conseguir me perdoar pelo que fiz? - estreitou os olhos, forçando a visão para ter mais um vislumbre daquele rosto, mas já estava tão distante que mal o via lá em cima. Respirou fundo relaxando, a espera de seu corpo se chocar contra a água era tão agonizante.

Se entregaria ao destino que escolheu, o clã Fuuma nunca mais iria voltar, não sem o seu líder. Durante todos aqueles dez anos o peso que carregava por ser o líder parecia sufoca-lo, tinha sempre em mente seus objetivos, mas quando estava junto dos três irmãos Kumoh era tão fácil se esquecer. Sim, o plano era bem simples, se aproximar dos Kumoh e proteger o receptáculo até que Orochi estivesse pronto para resurgir, as coisas seriam realmente simples assim se não fosse por Tenka. Dez anos foram o suficientes para baixar sua guarda, se deixar envolver por aqueles três irmãos e quase se sentir parte daquela família. E seu maior erro foi ter caído no encanto daquele sorriso sincero e contagiante do irmão mais velho.

Era um shinobi, um Fuuma, não deveria se envolver emocionalmente, mas era tão fácil com Tenka por perto. Anos atrás aqueles pensamentos o deixariam envergonhado e humilhado, era o líder do clã e mesmo assim havia decaído por culpa daqueles três. O jeito que o tratavam como um igual, sem exigir nada em troca, sem esperar nada dele. Tudo era tão simples. E aquela calmaria, havia se acostumado com aquela tranquilidade toda, se é que podia-se chamar de tranquilo conviver com os irmãos Kumoh.

Quantas vezes não chegou a pensar em desistir daquela ideia? De esquecer o clã e seguir em frente de onde estava? Mas uma vez shinobi sempre shinobi, e mesmo que no fundo desejasse apenas ficar ali ao lado deles, sabia que de uma maneira ou de outra acabaria cedendo as suas origens, ao seu sangue. A única coisa que podia fazer era esperar que o dia de trair a confiança dos Kumoh estivesse longe.

Porém as coisas nunca acontecessem como queremos, algumas coisas simplesmente não podem acontecer desse jeito, seu destino sempre foi o clã Fuuma. A morte de Tenka o despertou daquele sonho e o fez voltar a realidade, uma realidade em que era o líder dos Fuuma e devia fazer a Era Shinobi renascer, algo de que estava quase se esquecendo com o passar dos anos. Com Tenka morto tudo parecia mais fácil, trair os Kumoh e Soramaru não seria um problema como Tenka, não era forte como ele e ainda era ingênuo demais. Parecia que seus objetivos em fim seriam alcançados, Orochi ressurgiria para o bem do clã Fuuma. Todo o planejamento e sacrifício de anos finalmente daria resultados. Ele só não contava que Tenka ainda estivesse vivo.

Seu irmão devia ter notado o abalo de sua lealdade ao clã quando viu Tenka vivo e se sacrificou para que a missão fosse bem sucedida, mas mesmo assim o estrago já estava feito. Aqueles sentimentos e pensamentos conflitantes estavam de volta o fazendo hesitar em suas decisões, e isso tudo foi causado apenas por ouvi-lo chamar seu nome. Não, não era _apenas_ seu nome, era o nome que _ele_ lhe deu. Aquilo fez sua respiração parar por alguns instantes, o aperto que sentia no peito, que durou uma semana, se aliviou momentaneamente ate ver aquela explosão.

Tudo o que conseguia pensar naquele momento era em Tenka, não nos Fuuma ou na destruição de Orochi, mas sim naquele homem que era amado por todos, que nunca desconfiou dele e que lhe confiou a proteção de seus irmãos. O Tenka que o ajudou dez anos atrás mesmo sabendo do seu passado cheio de sangue e violência, e que ele acabou traindo.

Respirou fundo e instintivamente fechou os olhos quando seu corpo se chocou contra a água fria do rio Biwa e junto com aquela sensação de estar sendo engolido pelas águas, veio o alívio. Alívio de tudo estar acabado, daquela farsa ter finalmente chegado ao fim junto com o clã Fuuma e estranhamente não se sentia triste por terminar daquele jeito ou desapontado por Orochi ter sido destruído e a missão ter falhado. Também havia ali o alívio de Tenka estar vivo mesmo depois de tudo, de ter olhado mais uma vez para aquele rosto reconfortante.

Sempre acreditou que faria tudo pelo clã, mataria, enganaria e até mesmo morreria por ele, aquele era e sempre foi o seu lugar, mas naquele momento em que sua última respiração se esvaia pôde perceber a verdade. Sim estava fazendo tudo aquilo pelo clã, mas talvez no fundo soubesse que falhariam, ou talvez tivesse a esperança de que alguém iria acabar com Orochi e destruir as últimas esperanças do clã voltar a se erguer. Se sentia dividido entre Fuuma Kotarou e Kinjou Shirasu.

Sorriu amargamente sentindo a água invadir sua garganta e pulmões; os Fuuma estavam acabados e ironicamente agora que estava livre de suas obrigações não podia voltar para onde queria. Não tinha a coragem o suficiente para encarar Tenka e os garotos, havia os traído de várias formas, os enganou por anos, suas ações quase destruiu o lugar que Tenka tanto se dedicava em proteger e, provavelmente o pior de tudo, colocou Soramaru e Chuutarou em risco. Como poderia olhar nos olhos dele depois disso?

Não iria pedir perdão e nem tentar justificar suas ações, não merecia ser perdoado por eles. Aquilo era o melhor que podia fazer por si próprio, não havia outra chance para ele, nenhum lugar para onde voltar. Estranhamente estava feliz por todas as memórias e lembranças que tinha daqueles dez anos que esteve com eles, aqueles momentos que pôde provar um pouco da liberdade, se sentir bem com coisas simples e sorrir por coisas bobas.

\- _Sinto muito Tenka..._ \- pensou fechando os olhos se deixando afundar cada vez mais na escuridão. Seu corpo se agitou com um ofego e sentiu o ar dando lugar a água em seus pulmões, não tinha muito mais tempo e isso parecia algo reconfortante agora.

Porém ao sentir algo agarrar seu pulso seus olhos se abriram novamente se deparando com aquele rosto tão familiar e aquele olhar penetrante demonstrando uma mistura de sentimentos que Shirasu não conseguiu identificar. A próxima coisa que se deu conta foram dos braços longos envolvendo seu corpo, o toque quente da pele de Tenka em contraste com o frio da água o fez se agitar e, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, seus olhos arderam ao derramar as primeiras lágrimas, talvez as primeiras de sua vida toda, que se misturaram a água. Tentou se soltar, mas seu corpo já não suportava mais e no instante seguinte tudo escureceu.

~o~o~o~

Quando Shirasu recobrou a consciência demorou um tempo para lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, sentia o corpo dolorido, parecia estar enfaixado apesar de ter certeza de que não se feriu na batalha, mas talvez fosse por causa do impacto do seu corpo contra o rio. Abriu minimamente os olhos cegado pela claridade, mas logo voltou a fecha-los ouvindo vozes familiares bem nítidas e o cheiro de chá recém preparado.

\- Aniki, acha mesmo que é seguro tê-lo trazido até aqui?

\- Hã? Do que você está falando Soramaru? Por que não seria seguro trazer Shirasu pra casa? - Tenka perguntou no seu costumeiro tom descontraído.

\- Você sabe o que quero dizer... - o mais novo suspirou pesadamente os fazendo cair no silencio pesado por um curto instante.

Pousando o copo de chá ao seu lado Tenka suspirou - Shirasu pode ter feito o que fez, pode ter nos enganado por todos esses anos, mas não acho que ele estava fingindo durante todos os momentos que passamos juntos. - disse se inclinando um pouco mais perto do shinobi adormecido e sorriu por trás do leque o observando respirar calmamente.

Soramaru se levantou - Faça como quiser então. - murmurou lançando sobre o ombro um último olhar ao albino deitado e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Shirasu ainda podia ouvir os passos pesados do mais novo, iria esperar Tenka sair também antes de abrir os olhos, mas inconscientemente seu corpo ficou tenso com o som do tatame rangendo muito próximo - Pode parar de fingir. - Tenka disse de forma tranquila e levou um minuto até o albino se dar por derrotado.

O mais velho dos irmãos Kumoh o observava abrir os olhos violetas lentamente para se deparar com aquele rosto calmo - Tenka... - sussurrou fracamente e o moreno acenou em reconhecimento, olhou em volta percebendo que estava no quarto que usou durante todos aqueles anos, a claridade do dia entrava pela janela. Tentou encontrar algo para olhar que não fosse o Kumoh, sendo assim fixou seus olhos no teto - Por que me trouxe aqui?

O moreno suspirou tomando uma expressão mais seria - Você ouviu o que eu disse. Ainda não te perdoei pelo que fez e nem sei se vou conseguir, mas apesar de tudo agora não existe mais aquela ameaça pairando sobre nós e isso é algo bom. E não acho que não tenha gostado do tempo que passou aqui, Shirasu.

\- Entendo. - o albino sentiu novamente aquele aperto no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras sem conseguir entender como aquele homem podia agir de uma maneita tão tranquila e amigável depois de tudo o que fez. Fechou os olhos, não iria conseguir olha-lo nos olhos novamente, mesmo que Tenka chegasse a perdoa-lo um dia, ele ainda iria carregar esse sentimento que o corroía por dentro. Aquilo era culpa?

Abriu curiosamente os olhos quando algo foi colocado em sua mão e a erguendo na altura do rosto observou um par de fitas parecidas com aquelas que costumava usar nos cabelos, mas que acabou queimando. Sentiu o peito se comprimir ainda mais com aquilo e só piorou quando uma mão quente cobriu a sua a apertando de maneira firme. Mesmo relutante olhou para Tenka, que tinha aquele sorriso largo no rosto - Eu disse que você não iria a lugar nenhum, não disse? Você faz parte do nosso futuro, Shirasu.

.

.

.

N/A: _Então é isso pessoas!_

 _Então, né, desde o primeiro episódio eu queria escrever algo com eles (sim, já fui shippando de cara), mas depois de terminar o anime resolvi escrever porque aquele final acabou comigo, mas não larguei mão deles._

 _(Está fic foi escrita em 2015)_

 _~Kissus da Taimatsu~_


End file.
